Lazy Kind Of Perfect
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: She imagines that this must be what her parents feel like.


Fingers lay laced in a simple yet intricate array of appendages, and she nestles closer, feeling smooth, soft hair against her arm that faintly tickles her skin, and the warm, steady heat pouring from his body on to hers.

She smiles, and it's striking like cutting through marble and yet all the same, it is like the sun peeking through the clouds, breathtakingly beautiful.

He presses their fingers tighter together in the gorgeous, chain link of skin, and his other hand brushes her hair along right next to his, bright red next to brilliant blue black.

She nearly giggles at the strange feeling of two sets of hair belonging to two different people faintly brushing along her cheeks, soft and ticklish though perfect in its own way.

Marinette scoots closer, chasing that warmth that casually drifts up wherever they touch to land everywhere on her and make her feel as if she's finally came home after a long day.

She doesn't doubt that she can fall asleep like this, nestled close to her boyfriend, hands interwoven like a gentle yet sturdy wicker basket, and skin warming each other just by proximity; was Nathanael always this warm? She isn't sure, but just pressing closer feels like a heater near a little nook, perfect for drawing and sketching new designs, perfect for creativity and warm, soothing comfort.

Marinette feels like closing her eyes and letting sleep tuck them closer together like two long forgotten puzzle pieces that finally find their way back to each other, and yet she also just wishes to close the gap between them a little bit further and kiss him, taste the buzz of creativity that flourishes between them.

She smiles gently at the thought, nuzzling closer to his arm for all of the relaxing warmth and support it gives her, "You know, Nath, I really like just being like this."

Marinette doesn't know if this is the way that romance will always prevail or be admired for having or whether this is some gentle moment that many will overlook as it passes by; she just knows that it feels beautiful as it lifts her heart into a steady yet gentle rhythm, knows that she loves just being by his side, loves the sense of home that clings to them both.

"Me too." Nathanael murmurs against her ear, soft and just a sweet reminder; he leans further against her arm as his opposite hand idly sketches whatever he sees in his mind presently.

She smiles, a ripple dancing across a mostly still lake, as she leans closer, gazing in wonder and awe as she comes to life on the page, bright joy, beautiful features, and there's something so loving about the casual doodles that he leaves on the page, butterflies and warm hearts.

Marinette catches her breath as she stares, and as butterflies of her own flutter to vibrant life in her chest, dropping to her stomach, and then back up again as if they are lost in a beautiful, endless race with one another, never stopping, always everywhere in between now.

The hand in hers tightens just a fraction as a simple reminder of his love for her and how her expression of awe lifts his heart up in a casual dancing rhythm, and she realizes that the butterflies in his stomach are probably racing just as much as hers are.

She presses the closest to him that she can in this moment and kisses his cheek; it's the closest to him that she can press with little maneuvering, and she hopes that he can feel the love and affection pour through the short and rather chaste kiss.

He does, because he leans down towards her, stealing her lips, making the butterflies dance rather than race in her stomach and chest, and making her nearly laugh in sudden giddiness.

She loves him, and she definitely loves how he always seems to know, to notice just what she's silently sharing with him, because he's never forgotten to focus on the little details, and that is probably how his art flourishes, she determines or has determined a long while ago, he's attentive, truly sees the world around him.

Her toes shift and curl in sweet affection as she presses closer, wanting to drag this kiss into eternity if she can, and even though she knows that the kiss surely can't last that long, she contents herself with knowing that it will be another kiss of many, that they can keep kissing for a while or may be they'll catch another blissful moment with a beautiful kiss sometime soon or rather for as long as they live.

Marinette cuddles into his warm embrace, loving the feeling of safety that it provides even though she knows how to guard them herself, and she presses smooth kisses further against his lips, memorizing the way that they fall together perfectly like once cracked ice since rejoined to each other.

It's the closest that she's ever been to understanding soulmates or what could very well be soulmates; her parents are happy and in love especially with every little, seemingly simple moment, and she figures that this must be how they feel when they press close.

It's a lazy kind of perfect that neither of the two want to separate from; why part when they could just cuddle closer and feel the warmth of their lips falling in perfect sync from many, many kisses before?

With every passing day, she only grows more attuned to him as she grows closer, learning more little things about her boyfriend, learning to notice things that she may have overlooked in the past; they are slowly but surely making their way to a great partnership, a great team, as they grow closer and more in love every moment together, every moment apart.

Marinette idly traces the tips of Nathanael's hair, letting the beautiful strands of red brush and slide past her fingers, not breaking their breathtaking kiss to do so, grabbing air when they separate, leaning mostly on each other, supporting each other with loving arms.

She only pulls back far enough some time later, what could have been minutes feels like hours, as she now watches her fingers play with red hair and smiles as the silky strands move casually among her touch.

"I love you." She breathes, scarcely out loud, but just enough to warm their trembling hearts and just enough to press close enough to taste each other's lips on their own, memorizing a dance that they've only mastered as partners through it all, every stumble, every fall, becomes a new, more perfect step on to this path.


End file.
